How Can We Be Silent
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: Being Gaara's sister sometimes brings more trouble than Temari would prefer. Being kidnapped by Akatsuki is one of them. At least that blonde girl is treating her rather nicely... — DeiTema
1. Chapter 1

_-_

_-_

_Flying away, not bothering to notice that my wings have fallen off..._

_-_

_-_

* * *

"That bastard."

The sound of chains echoed in the empty hallway.

"What the… Chains with chakra embedded in it?"

Temari's voice bounced against the walls.

"I can't believe this! Fuck! Don't do this to me!"

In one of the new cells, a girl is hanging upside down. As Temari angrily tried to concentrate on her task (being her desperate tries to escape), she had difficulties since the _bastards _that caught her in the first place decided to let down her long hair.

"I am going crazy!" She shook her head and then again shot a longing glance at her fan standing next to her against the wall.

_There's no use staring at the fan, it can't help you and you can't reach it._As Temari screamed in frustration, the man in the cell across hers lazily watched her.

"That won't help, ya know."

Temari met his gaze. "You don't look like a person who would know that."

He smirked at her. "Maybe not." He then went back to his usual schedule that didn't include her, especially not talking to the new girl that the men with the robes locked into the cell across his.

She frowned at the pathetic man, and then went back to her tries to break free.

"I'm sorry to call you out so late, Temari, but we need a Jounin to check up some things." Temari mimicked her little brother's voice as she continued to concentrate chakra into her feet in an attempt to break the chains.

"It will only take two days." She frowned and found that she had hard time breathing, which was quite normal since she had been upside down for a while now.

"We don't have the time or the people to take any other Jounin than you, MY ASS!" She was getting more and more frustrated and that didn't help her. Her concentration to summon chakra in her feet disappeared, and she tried to catch her breath as she heard someone laugh.

"You don't have to laugh, damn it! I am just a normal human being that is doing her best to escape, is it that unusual?!" Temari cried out, believing that it was the man in the other cell that was making fun of her.

She was dead wrong.

"But, it really is amusing. Watching you struggle, that is." A voice she recognized said, and as she tried to find the source of the voice, the person suddenly appeared in front of her.

She saw a flash of yellow before she could feel a hand gripping her throat.

"So, Sabaku no Temari, are you prepared to talk or not?"

That was the last thing she heard before she fainted.

* * *

-

temari

_from her point of view_

-

-

As I started to wake up, I heard a voice.

"And in the end, she was nothing but a weak and little girl." The person sighed.

A snort. Then a voice that said "I'm not weak, and _the hell _that I'm little."

Wait.

That was me.

I opened my eyes and saw the blonde girl that captured me from the beginning. The girl with the heavy voice and an arrogant smile. She smiled at me again.

"Maybe that was me choosing the wrong words. You are _fragile _and _petite."_I ignored her, knowing too well that I was neither fragile nor petite, but I was going to let her have her way. I was not going to be provoked.

I sat up, and then started looking at the room I was in, completely ignoring the girl's scuffing and how she looked at me as I started to observe my surroundings.

The place was quite neat. One bed, one chair, a door and then a desk. Neither windows nor any carpet was to be seen, so the girl probably disliked any lights or anything that would make a room cozy.

"Liking what you see, yeah?" The girl grinned at me and fixed the machine that covered her left eye. I ignored her but then looked at her again.

The girl didn't meet my gaze, but started to mumble that she needed to leave soon and something about that it was cold here.

"Oh my..."

It definitely wasn't my intention to let her hear me, but she looked at me again. "Pardon me?"

"Your robe..." I pointed at the robe she wore and she followed my gaze. She then chuckled and smirked at me.

"Just noticed, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Akatsuki. The most dangerous nation in the entire world. The one thing that told people that someone belonged to this group was their black robe and red clouds.

This couldn't be any worse.

"Now that you finally noticed who I am, let's go. Our leader wants to talk to you, yeah."

I blinked. "Wait. Am I in _your _room? This isn't some sort of guest room?"

"No. It is mine." She walked to the door. Since I was sitting on the floor right next to the door, she grabbed my upper arm and made me flinch. Her hold on my arm was strong, and since I recently woke up, it hurt even more since I couldn't focus any good on ignoring the pain.

"Let's go."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck it all.

If I should listen to her, then it should be the same thing as listening to _death, _and I didn't want to die.

Not realizing that I wasn't moving nor listening to the girl, I continued my ramble in my head, only making the girl even more furious.

"Hey girl! Wake up, yeah?" She tried to lift me with one arm, which of course didn't work because even though I am a girl didn't mean that I wasn't _thin _and I definitely had muscles.

"I am going to die." I whispered. The girl rolled her eyes and then let go of my arm. As a reflex, I brought it to my heart and tried to calm down. I had never been so terrified or felt so helpless ever since Gaara transformed to the monster inside of him for the first time in front of me.

The girl bent down to my height and then sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Hey." I lifted my head to see the girl looking at me. "You're not going to die. We just need you to talk to us about some things."

I wasn't afraid when I was in the prison cell. In there, I still had a chance to escape. And when I was there, I still didn't know who had captured me.

STUPID ME.

"Girlie? Come on up, I won't bite ya." She smiled at me again, arrogantly of course, and then stood up.

I noticed two things. One, she was a very tall lady. Girl. Whatever. Two, she actually had a very deep voice and a masculine face.

But, she had nail polish and long, blonde hair, meaning that she HAD to be a girl.

I think.

I mean, isn't it logical for guys to not wear nail polish?

I stretched my arm towards her, and she didn't move. I waved it in front of her face but she continued to just look at me with this strange face. I pouted.

"I need help to get up."

"Oh." The girl looked slightly surprised, but then gazed down at my clothes and then understood my problem. Yeah, my dress, who happened to be the one I wore during the rescue of Uchiha Sasuke, still had a ribbon draped around my waist and a very short skirt.

She helped me get up, and as I thanked her, I noticed a blush on her face. It was almost invisible, but it was there.

"Now, come on. You already slowed us down, and I don't think my partner can last any longer." She snorted and obviously thought her remark was very amusing, and I couldn't do anything but to stare and follow her.

This time, she didn't take my hand.

* * *

-

deidara

_from his point of view_

-

-

_This was so wrong, so damn wrong, _wrong wrong wrong –

"_Your name was Dei-chan, ne?" The man scuffed closer to where I was sitting and put down a hand on my thigh. "That's cute."_touched my inner thigh and _looked at me with those eyes._

I felt so gross. Ishuddered and did anything but to kill the god damn man who

_Clouded by lust._This was so fucking wrong, _somebody take me away from here, where is that Uchiha bastard?_Oh _fuck _no.

I swallowed and tried to find Konan. She was nowhere to be seen, and I felt a tug on his shirt.

The man forced me to turn around, and then buried his head in my shoulder. "You smell so good…"

-

"Hey girlie, follow me…" The man stood up and started to drag me into another room.

_That damn Uchiha _bastard didn't say anything _about this. It was to make him spill some important secrets to me, not to be dragged _into a room.This is my first goddamn mission with the Akatsuki, and even though I had to dress up like a girl, I will not lose, yeah.

It was then when I came up with the idea that would save me. It was a smart idea but it would take him a lot of courage and he would have to forget his pride for a while, but so be it.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_back to temari point of view_

_-_

As I and the girl entered a hallway, she suddenly turned around to face me. After walking in silence for five minutes, she actually observed my face.

"You need to be my hostage." She said clearly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay."

She sighed. "You don't look like my hostage." She then saw something that hung on the wall, and she grabbed it.

It was a rope.

"Give me your hands."

I did what I was told and watched as the girl bound my hands together.

"Will I ever get my fan back?" I asked, and the girl raised her eyebrows.

"What? Is that your lover or something?"

"I guess that you could say that my fan _happens _to be very important for me."

"Whatever." The girl snickered and then turned serious. "And the answer is _no, _you can't have your fan back. It is considered a weapon and therefore, you can't have it." She replied automatically and it was something inside of me that wondered hastily if she was a robot or just used to these questions.

I remained silent until I saw a door.

We were finally there.

I could hear voices on the other side of the door, and I suddenly gulped as nervousness caught me in its net.

"Don't be afraid." She said as she noticed that I was close to shaking. "Don't make a scene. Or they'll kill you."

Yeah. Like that'd help a lot.

But there was something in her voice that made me calm down and I then looked at her.

"Shouldn't we enter?" I asked slowly as my mind wanted it to be over as soon as possible but my body wanted to run, so I was waiting for her to just _drag _me into the room.

"Yeah."

She nodded at me and then opened the door.

-

-

* * *

-

-

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

"Are you implying that you are a _man?_"

-

"I think that Temari is captured. By something…"

-

"Hey…your name?"

"Deidara. It's Deidara."

-

"Deidara." Pein's eyes focused on him but he didn't avoid eye-contact because Deidara is _a proud man _and proud men don't _do such things _and so, he continued to look at his leader.

"Kill her."

-

* * *

Hiya. Just me again. I know, I know. I will _try _to continue with this. In a steady pace. Yeah.

As I am sure you've noticed, I don't have a beta. Is anyone interested, feel free to contact me.

/nazzy


	2. Chapter 2

...

and watch how the story progresses...

* * *

I could feel eyes.

I couldn't see them, because it was dark and it felt wrong to examine the room when it was full of criminals that were ranked higher than the alphabet. I felt their gazes very well. They were lingering, almost cold, and every movement I made was followed by a new pair of eyes.

In the centre of the room, there was light and I could actually see something.

The room was filled, except by criminals, with chairs. Stone chairs. Ouch, that didn't seem to be comfortable. We were getting closer to the centre and I could see the lines where the dark grey-ish light met the midnight black color that the Akatsuki robes had, and I bit back a yelp. I couldn't even count them.

I now had the courage to turn my head to the left, and I saw robes. A look to my right, and oh—more robes. My gaze went down, and I watched how the girl's feet moved. Hey, she did have big—

"Deidara." A voice echoed in the lonely room. The girl in front of me stopped and so did I. She looked up, and I couldn't help but to do so too.

One of the stone chairs was located higher, and it was also bigger than the others chairs. It made me feel like I was in the fairytale about the three bears and a little girl that ate their food and slept in their beds—and I was the little girl and Daddy Bear was sitting in front of me in a stone chair.

"You're late." The owner of the voice finally opened his eyes and stared at the helpless, blonde girl in front of me. Oh well, I guess that the real excuse for being late was that I overslept—not so very smart for the girl to tell Daddy Bear, so I guess she will tell him a long story about me being tortured and so on. I almost rolled my eyes.

"She overslept." The girl said.

I looked at her in shock. This wasn't so hard, considering that she was right in front of me.

"And I recall that my mother told me once that you should never wake a girl up, because they need their beauty sleep." And then, she turned around to look me in the eye. Her only visible eye was shining with amusement. "And I would like to say that the slumber absolutely worked."

I blinked. The girl was obviously flirting with me! And to be honest, I didn't feel offended at all. Which was terribly wrong in many ways, because **A, **she is an Akatsuki member, and **B, **yeah, she's a fucking _girl._

Wrong, wrong, _wrong. _God, do these walls have some kind of magical powers? Because, hell, am I turning into someone I don't know.

"Deidara, are you _saying_ that you let a fucking prisoner sleep instead of torturing the bastard?" Someone said next to me and I almost jumped. He didn't have a nice choice of words, but I guess that I, too, would react that way—if I was a member of Akatsuki, of course.

"Hidan." Daddy Bear said, his voice now firm and strong. I noted that he seemed to be the "number one", since he created a special tension among the other people that sat on their (uncomfortable) seats and that he always got a special reaction from the people that talked to him. "Language, please. And Deidara—"

I watched how the girl straightened. Obviously, she wasn't afraid. Hey, what was she, some sort of robot that didn't have feelings? Even I was sort of stunned just by hearing his voice. Maybe she was just used to it but I have to consider the fact that maybe she knows his powers and I don't, which just confuses me because then it should be other way around, and—

"Pein. I thought it would be wrong to torture the girl since she didn't have the chance to tell me if she knew anything or not, yeah." The girl, obviously named Deidara, said with an arrogant voice that had a sentence hidden behind it that really explained her whole lifestyle.

_It maybe looks like I care, but I don't—believe it or not._

I felt a little ignored, and I looked to my left. Which I obviously shouldn't have done, because some weird, _blue _man stared back and I went back to staring at Deidara's back.

I raised an eyebrow. Deidara. Hey, doesn't that sound _so_—

A sound behind me caught my attention and I turned around. The traitor of the Leaf, Uchiha Itachi, had risen from his seat and didn't even listen to the fact that I maybe felt uncomfortable with his staring. The blue man to my left suddenly rose too, and I swallowed. This wasn't good.

The man, obviously named Hidan, stood up too. "What the hell, Deidara! Going soft suddenly? Shit, you have to be kidding!" He cast a look to a man… well, at least I _think _it's a man, it surely doesn't look like one… Anyway, the man that sat next to him and then looked at me.

This wasn't good either. I realized that they were getting tired of Deidara's rants, and I am sure that they all are waiting for Daddy Bear's orders. I looked at Deidara's back and I noticed that she, too, was looking around in the room and grinned at her companions. Well, if she were getting fired or whatever they do in this organization to get rid of people they didn't like, she was getting fired _with style. _

"Deidara, you haven't talked to your prisoner at all? I have to say that it's a little disappointing… Who caught her in the first place?"

Ah! A light voice! My eyes searched for the source and I found it, right next to Daddy Be—I mean Pein. A girl with blue hair and a paper flower sat on Pein's left side, although her chair wasn't placed as high as Pein's was. Well, another girl. This is getting better and better.

A man in a mask raised his arm, waving it so that everyone would see. "Tobi did!" The man had a soft and annoying voice and I swore that he smiled underneath that mask. Deidara, too, raised her arm. Oh, so Deidara and that Tobi caught me in the first place.

I looked around in the room, and no one seemed to focus on me. Uchiha Itachi and the man that looked like a shark was sitting down again, and so were Hidan and the thing that looked dead. Man. Well, the creature was sitting down. Pein and the girl were looking at Deidara, not at me.

Okay. I closed my eyes, trying to be discrete. Time for some brainstorming. I took a deep breath. Okay, I still didn't know why I was here. Che, I was getting to know it soon anyway… I knew who caught me, though. But that doesn't matter, the thing with a big question mark over it was still _why?_ This was quite annoying.

I opened my mouth in concentration and then slowly closed it again, drawing in air while doing it. I was the Kazekage's big sister, I was a jounin and I was _strong. _I was working with Konoha and the other countries since I was an ambassador…

I went through the alternatives again. Well, the thing that seemed to make most sense was about Gaara, and since this is Akatsuki, a criminal organization, it all seemed to fit.

My lips curved into a smile. So, they thought that they picked an easy choice between me and Kankurou since I am a girl, they're so dead. I slowly opened my eyes and relaxed.

Okay. I felt a little better now.

Akatsuki, _bring it on._

* * *

…

…

…

"Deidara!"

Tobi pinched his leader on the shoulder. Deidara ignored him and created a clay-bird.

"Deidaaaara…!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, and went back to ignoring his teammate. _Stupid girl. Why'd you have to go off killing my companion?_

"Deidaaaaaaaaaaaaa—" Tobi said, trying to get his companions attention but failing, but was cut off by a hand that was suddenly placed over his mouth. Well, mask. Deidara turned around, annoyed and tired of his nagging.

"What the hell _is _it_, _Tobi? And it better be damn important because we have to be quiet and I am creating birds!" He hissed and stared at the orange mask that Tobi wore.

Tobi said something that was caught behind Deidara's hand and Tobi shook his shoulders. Deidara rolled his eyes. _Nothing important then. _

He opened his other hand and another white bird appeared in it. He took away his hand from Tobi's mask and patted the bird on its head. He smiled and then let it down next to its twin. The two birds stared at each other. The one that was created first cocked its head and then bit the other bird by its neck.

Tobi sat down next to Deidara and watched the birds. "Deidara… what are they doing?"

Deidara grinned. "Just watch, yeah. The interesting part will come after this." He watched with interest how nothing happened when the first bird attacked the other one, but when it was time for the second bird to defend itself, Deidara's grin widened.

The first bird exploded.

_Just like planned. _Deidara grinned again and looked at his companion. "Did you notice that, yeah?"

Tobi nodded. "Tobi noticed. Hey, why did the first one go 'poof' and not the second one?" Tobi pointed at the only surviving bird that did nothing but to tilt its head every now and then.

"Because, I invented the first one to not explode at touch, but on my signal. But the second one was invented to make the thing it touched to "go poof", yeah." Deidara explained, using one of his hands to show the citation marks.

"Ooo." Tobi said with wonder. Then, he tilted his head to his left and watched the bird again. "Have Deidara been able to do things like these before?"

Deidara smiled and then let his right hand eat the bird, making it clay once again. He watched Tobi sit down, obviously sad because the bird disappeared, and smiled again. "Yes. But back then, the birds had to be very big. Like the bird I'm using for flying, yeah?" Deidara used his arms to drag himself nearer Tobi, and then sat right next to him.

"Oh. But, why can Deidara make smaller birds now?" Tobi asked while looking at his companion. Deidara lay down, and stretched out his right arm. The mouth opened and his second tongue looked weird next to the light blue sky. _Well, it always looks weird. _

He saw the sun and his hand reached for it. "Because I am stronger now, Tobi. That's why."

"Really?" Tobi said with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah." Deidara answered and caught the sun with his hand, crushing it.

* * *

…

…

_"But Deidara, what are we doing out here anyway? Tobi's bored…"_

_"Because we have to capture someone."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yeah. Be quiet, or maybe someone will hear us, yeah."_

_"Who is it? Tobi wants to know!"_

_"Well… Pein didn't tell me a lot about her. We're not supposed to ask any questions, you know…"_

_"Oh… but, does Tobi know her?"_

_"Heh, I doubt it. Do you know anyone in Sunakagure?"_

_"No, not what Tobi can recall."_

_"Well, maybe Sasori knew her…"_

_"Oh…"_

_"Or maybe not! That's not important, yeah. Let's capture this chick, Tobi."_

_"Hey, Tobi wants to know her name!"_

_"Hey, we're not supposed to get to know prisoners well, you know. Keep your feelings personal, yeah."_

_"Don't you know her name, Deidara?"_

_"Pein told me her name, but it's not important."_

_"But Tobi wants to know…"_

_"You're really that interested, yeah?"_

_"Yes! Tobi likes names!"_

_"That's great… Uh, her name is Temari."_

_"Te-mari?"_

_"No, more like Tema-ri."_

_"Tobi likes it! Tobi likes Temari's name!"_

_"Tell her that when we see her, yeah…"_

_"Tobi will!"_

_"Che…"_

* * *

…

…

…

_point of view: deidara_

…

"Deidara. This is an order. Take the prisoner to her room, and then leave her. You hear me?" Pein's eyes glowered at me and I almost sighed.

Yeah, I had no problems with orders. I liked orders. Had nothing against them. "I heard you, yeah." I turned around, taking the girl with me since we were still bound together by a simple rope. The girl didn't yelp or anything. Was she still acting tough, yeah?

I saw how Pein pointed at the door and that my partner came tripping behind us. Oh, please spare me. Not Tobi.

"Temaaaari! Deidaaaara! Wait for Tobi!" He yelled, waving with his hands. I sighed. This is great. _Great. _

I thought I heard the girl mumble something, so I turned around and looked at her, but her head was turned so she faced the door while I only got to see her hair.

Tobi stopped running when he was right next to me and I swore that he smiled like an idiot behind that stupid mask.

"Did Pein tell you to come with us?"

"Yes! Pein thought that it would be best that Tobi came too because you are weird!" He explained happily to me and I sighed. Gee, thanks.

I walked to the door and yanked at the rope just so I could feel superior for a moment, even if it was a girl in the other end of the rope. The girl remained quiet, to my despair.

…

…

"Tired, yeah?" I asked her when we came out in the hallway. She looked at me and then turned her attention back to the hallway's boring, grey walls.

Well, sorry for being nice, princess!

"Tobi likes your name." The idiot suddenly said, but I didn't stop walking even though I felt the girl jerk. She turned around while walking and smiled at him, even though the smile could be classified as a grin, I guess. I didn't watch that closely.

"Thanks. You don't have a bad one either." She answered, and here I thought that she actually had a brain behind all that hair! Obviously not. Now Tobi won't shut up for the next seven hours.

I could practically _feel _Tobi's joy behind me, and I grunted. I saw how the girl turned her head back so it faced the hallways again. She felt lighter now. I didn't know if it was good or bad.

* * *

…

…

…

_point of view: temari_

…

These hallways never ended. They went on forever and ever, and it was something in my mind that made me think that maybe this was a distraction moment: to make us walk around in circles before they attacked.

Well, that had no logic. I wouldn't be _tired _after walking around in circles for half an hour. Sure, I wouldn't have my fan but it still wouldn't make any sense. Why attack me in the hallways? Wouldn't it be better in a room? An isolated room, maybe…

I raised my eyebrows. Well, I better throw away that thought because I am obviously wrong. The blonde girl, Deidara, had stopped walking and we now stood in front of a door.

I took a small step forward to get closer to Deidara. "Hey." I saw her turn around and I got permission to talk. "Well, about my fan…"

Her lips curved into a grin. "Sorry girl, I don't know when you're getting that thing back."

"But…" I started, but realized that it wouldn't help to argue back: this wasn't like home in Suna and it wasn't Kankurou I was fighting with. I gave up with a sigh and then slowly began to get used to the thought of spending my life without my fan.

Not cool. Oh, I already missed it. I looked at her once again. I hadn't asked her about her name, even though I technically _know _it already...

"Hey, your name..?"

She turned around and she met my stare. "Deidara. It's Deidara."

I nodded slowly and accepted the fact that she didn't want to know mine.

I watched how Deidara tried to open the door by using her voice, but it didn't work. I watched how Deidara told Tobi to come and then how Tobi happily exclaimed "Tobi is here!" and the door opened. Deidara grunted and started to walk.

I felt her tug at the rope and I almost fell on my knees. I steadily continued walking after getting my balance and then collected my thoughts once again.

I was lost in my mind, thinking about questions I couldn't ask when I heard Deidara's voice.

"Hey, you!" Deidara said, and I jerked back in shock, which made the rope between us stretch and then pulled her closer to me. She sighed and then dragged me closer. She studied my beaten face and the grinned. "It looks real, yeah? You're lucky that I didn't feel like beating you up for real."

I couldn't stop it. I promise that I _knew _the consequences of what could happen now, but my mind and my mouth obviously didn't like each other.

"Oh, really?"

And I promise, in my brain, that didn't sound like I was _mocking _her. Which, according to her, I just did.

She took one step closer so that she shielded my view, and she looked pissed.

"If you want to, I can beat you up _for real _now."

Well, I started this and I have to defend my honor a little. "Well, it wasn't my fault that you didn't wake me up so that you couldn't have _time _to beat me up for real!"

"Deidara, Temari! Tobi wants you two to stop it!" The other guy that said he liked my name stepped forward and tried to make Deidara move. Well, he obviously didn't think about the rope that bound me and Deidara together and so, when he successfully managed to make Deidara lose his balance, she dragged me with her too.

And everything after that was a blur. I remember something soft, her eyes and that I fell on her, trying to sit up but failing. And then how her eyes focused on me and then pain in my neck and then darkness.

It's weird that the thing I remember best about all these things is how her eyes widens before catching me, and that she had a beautiful shade of blue, almost grey, in them.

* * *

…

…

…

_point of view: third person_

…

Temari slowly opened her eyes since she heard voices around her. It was uncomfortable, she thought, to wake up while people was staring at her.

To her surprise, the annoying man in the orange mask was gone and the blonde girl, Deidara, was sitting alone in a chair made of wood right next to the big door that they were supposed to enter when they fell on top of each other.

She was talking into a radio of sorts, and Temari slowly sat up. She looked around in the room and noticed that it was slightly bigger than the one she woke up in the last time.

Deidara noticed that the girl he captured had woken up and he grinned. "Finally awake, huh?"

Temari remained silent. Deidara raised from the chair and took a step closer to the bed.

"You do know that we captured you so we could get information about the Kazekage?" He asks her and he judges by her reaction that she wasn't so surprised. Her eyes only widens a small bit and her mouth doesn't open like it usually would when in shock.

"I hope you know that I won't talk?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He grinned once more and then suddenly walked to the door. Temari watched with questions behind her tongue but keeps quiet.

_And what now? _She wonders but she gets her answer some seconds after that.

"Now that you're confirming that you won't talk, we will send you back to the prison cells." He says with a grin and he even enjoys how her eyes widens and now, finally, her mouth opens. He then continues. "I'm in a hurry, people will start to question things soon. I've already been her far too long than normal."

"Now I don't understand..." Temari admits, and she couldn't really put her finger on why Deidara's eyes widens after her sentence and then how she looks away before answering.

"Well, it's kind of obvious, yeah?" He says, a little embarrassed by having to tell her face to face, but keeps his face straight. "You're a prisoner, a _girl..._" He begins with, looking at her with a stone expression but she slowly shakes her head as in saying that she still don't understand.

"You're my prisoner...and I've been here longer than expected...getting the point, yeah?" He tries again, and he witnesses how Temari then suddenly stops breathing.

_It finally went up for her, yeah..._ He thinks with a little grin that is gracing his lips but when he is about to exit the room, he hears her voice.

"But, that can't be..."

He turns around only so his human eye is visible and he watches how she is shaking her head slowly and then how she almost starts to laugh. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you..." She starts and she turns her head so that her eyes finally meets his. "Are you implying that you are a _man_?"

* * *

...

...

...

Pein is sitting alone in the big room now, only accompanied by Deidara. The two men is both very quiet and a single word hasn't been exchanged ever since Deidara entered the room and Pein chased away Konan from the room.

"Did you get any information?" Pein finally asks him, and Deidara wants to run away. He failed with his one and only mission. His very _important _mission.

"No." He admits with a strong voice. Even though he feels weak on the inside doesn't mean that he has to show it to the outside world. Especially not to Pein. That would equal death.

"Did she know anything or didn't she want to tell you anything?"

"She didn't want to tell me anything."

"Deidara." Pein's eyes focused on him but he didn't avoid eye-contact because Deidara is _a proud man _and proud men don't _do such things _and so, he continued to look at his leader.

"Kill her."

Deidara's eyes widened.

* * *

-

-

-

_location: konoha_

-

Gaara was tired. Well, he was always tired because he couldn't sleep but this time, all the paperwork was getting on his nerves. And he had this awkward feeling that was hitting the back of his head and bounced against the walls all the time.

His brother, Kankurou, came into his office with a worried face expression. "Hey Gaara, I was just wondering about Temari, you know? Any reports from her yet?"

"No." The Kazekage replied. "I don't need any reports until next week or something, so I don't think we should have any reason to act nervous, Kankurou."

"I know." Kankurou almost smiles but he only sighs. "I have this feeling…"

Gaara's eyes widens just a small bit but Kankurou notices it. "You too?"

Gaara leans back into his chair. "Only this annoying feeling that something is wrong."

"Hey, Gaara…" Kankurou starts and looks at his younger brother and he meets his stare. "I think Temari is captured. By something…"

(and before Gaara starts asking the jounins and the council about Temari's mission, he wonders briefly if it was their bond that made them wonder about the same thing)

* * *

-

-

-

-

**AND THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED.**

**Thanks for reading and laughing and just being with me right now.  
****And maybe reviewing?**

**I must think about that…****  
****  
**

**Well, any questions and things like that can be asked in a review :D**

**hugs, your dearly beloved nazzy**


End file.
